yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukari Minamida
'Yukari Minamida '''is the main character of the series ''Liar Liar. Bio Appearance Yukari is a teenager who looks like a child, being a lot shorter than her classmates and younger sister. She has a light complexion and light purple eyes, and her pastel turquoise hair is worn in straightened pigtails to match her forelocks and intaked bangs. She has a noticeable fanged tooth and heart-shaped eyebrows. In the first game Yukari wears the lavender and white school uniform, and in the second game she wears a brown uniform. In both cases the uniform appears to be too big on her and covers her hands. Personality Yukari is cheeky and mischevious but displays an innocence about her, implying a childish mentality. She sees nothing wrong with openly discussing murder with someone, and isn't very good at keeping things to herself. She always has a bright and perky disposition, even when killing, and she is shown to get bored fairly quick. She can be annoyed easily, and when called for she can show a mature and serious side. She is shown to be very affectionate towards those she cares about, but she has trouble expressing it properly and as such gives them the wrong impression. She's oblivious to the fact her help or attention is unwanted and won't take the blame for the mistakes she made. Background Liar Liar Several weeks prior to the game Yukari caught her boyfriend with her younger sister. He proclaimed to only love her and Yukari confronted them. But when Minami refused to believe her and told her off, Yukari chose to seek revenge for having her sister turned against her. Sequel Yukari and Miho hooked up prior to the game starting and since then have murdered at least ten more people. She justified it as killing the weirdo's Miho keeps attracting, and by now they attend seperate schools, but they still hang out all the time and are trying to move on from the first games events. Weapons Yukari is normally depicted with a knife. Victims Yukari's Victims Relationships 'Miho Sonoda - '''Yukari thought Miho was weird at first but realizing they saw no harm in murdering others, she came to the conclusion that Miho is just as messed up as she is. This allows them to bond and eventually see that they love each other. '''Minami '- Her sister that she adores in her own, twisted way. Their relationship is implied to be sour, as Minami doesn't trust her and finds Yukari to be delusional. She is automatically suspicious when her boyfriend vanished and she's convinced Yukari wasn't actually dating him like she claimed. It's implied that she is Yukari's morality chain and without her sister, she loses her sanity. 'Boyfriend - '''Tanaka's friend who was dating Minami and may or may not have been dating Yukari. He is said to be a good guy. '''Tanaka - '''Yukari's ex-boyfriend from the past, she is indifferent towards him but not intentionally mean. She holds no grudges against him and feels a tiny amount of remorse for having to kill him in the first game as he was there at the wrong time. When he shows up in the second game she is in complete panic, but is shown getting along fine with him when not worrying he's going to do something to her. '''Akira - '''A popular schoolmate that is admired by several females of any age. As Yukari felt nothing for him but contempt, he has his own attachement to her and wants her for himself. '''Nao - '''A girl in the sequel who only appears on the true route. She is tomboyish and has known Yukari since elementary school and they appear to have a close friendship. Yukari gives Nao a chance to date her or risk being killed for refusing, but she is completely fine when Nao turns her down. Death Should the Player make bad decisions, Yukari's life can be put on the line in both games. First Game Yukari can be killed on two routes: After cornering the boyfriend, Yukari is confronted by the injured Tanaka. If she killed Miho earlier in the game, nobody prevents him from attacking her. He slices her neck and Yukari loses conciousness while bleeding, unaware of the blood being her own and wondering why Tanaka wasn't dead. The other death occurs if Yukari trusts Wakabayashi, who claims he wasn't stalking Miho. She will believe him because she barely knows Miho and wasn't given any evidence, and he asks Yukari to help her rehearse for an upcoming play. She agrees and he confronts her after locking he rooms door. Yukari claims not to know anything when he asks what she was told, but he doesn't believe her and kills her to keep her out of the way. He leaves the room to kill Miho, implying that he plans on killing himself after. Sequel The earliest death occurs if Yukari stumbles upon Akira and Tanaka. Akira will take him hostage and when Yukari tries to help him Akira slices her neck with a pair of scissors- only tearing the skin but otherwise leaving her alive. Tanaka gets free and helps her find shelter in another classroom, but he opens the door and corners them. If Yukari agrees to kill Tanaka, Akira knocks her out to take her back to his place. As she awakens, he describes his plans to mutilate her and keep her as a puppet for him to play with. In one of the last Routes of the game, Minami will kill Yukari after Tanaka confronts her and informs her of what happened. Minami is confused because she notices Yukari could have easily dodged the attack, and as she slowly passed out Yukari explains that she loves her sister, so she doesn't mind death if she thinks it's for the best. On another Route, Yukari is killed by Minami after she tries to save her from Akira at the end of the game, unaware that it was a trap set by them. They then kill Miho and Tanaka. Quotes ''- "This may be a little sudden, but i’m just going to say it! I’m going to kill my boyfriend!" ''- "I need to catch him by suprise… to kill him of course!"'' ''- "I’m sure I can clean all this blood if I move fast enough! Yay ~ !"'' ''- "Ugh… why are boys so heavy…"'' ''- "Adios, Tanaka, you devil lizard!"'' ''- "I’m a dainty lady, I deserve to be spoken to gently!"'' ''- "Oh pooh."'' Trivia *In the true route of the sequel game, Yukari is revealed to collect the heads of her victims. **It was also revealed that Yukari kills everyone she falls in love with and has done this since she was little. *Yukari's overly long sleeves are thought to be that way to make her look cuter. But in reality this is to cover a mild skin disease she has on her hands. Gallery GELL.png LL2.png C7B13C5F-1E6C-4BF3-974A-27C682261A7C.png|Yukari|link=No. 8228447A-DDA8-4234-9B69-0515C7693C33.jpeg|Bloody yukari 4CABC09C-1A16-46AB-A5AB-0900789CCAC4.png|Creepy grin yukari|link=No. Category:Green Hair Category:Purple Eyes Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Yandere Category:Living Category:Deceased Category:Knife User